1. Field of the Invention
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a liquid crystal display and a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Discussion of the Background
Liquid crystal displays are now one of the most widely used type of flat panel display. A liquid crystal display has two display panels, on which field generating electrodes such as pixel electrodes and a common electrode are formed. A liquid crystal layer is interposed between the display panels. In the liquid crystal display, a voltage is applied to the field generating electrodes, so as to form an electric field in the liquid crystal layer. The alignment of liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer is determined by the electric field, and the polarization of incident light is controlled, to thereby display and image.
The functions of a liquid crystal display are executed by using various input devices. In recent years, touch panel input devices have become increasingly popular.
A touch panel is a device that allows a user to operate a machine by using a finger or a touch pen (or stylus) to write or draw characters or execute icons displayed on the touch panel. A display device attached to the touch panel or included in the touch panel determines where the screen is touched, to thereby display an image.
A touch panel may be a resistive-type, a capacitive-type, an electro-magnetic-type (EM), or an optical-type, in accordance with a touch detection method thereof. In general, in the resistive-type, transparent electrodes having a resistance component are disposed facing each other on two opposing substrates. If pressure is applied to the electrodes, a voltage is applied to the transparent electrodes by the resistance component. Accordingly, the resistance components of the two transparent electrodes are connected like in a parallel resistance coupling, a change of resistance is generated, and a voltage is changed by the current flowing though the two transparent electrodes. A contact position may be recognized by the voltage change.
The two transparent electrodes are formed with the predetermined gap for maintaining an opened state. However, the sensitivity is decreased according to the size of the gap and/or production yields may be decreased by deterioration of the products.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not constitute prior art.